


Say I Do

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is set to marry Mon-El, hint; she doesn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Lena honestly thought the most heart breaking thing about finding out the girl she had been in love with pretty much since she had the hormones was getting married would be the initial impact of her best friend/love of her life running into the room, squealing like an excited toddler.Don’t get her wrong, that fucking hurt, her realising that Kara and Mike (the obnoxious douche bag who in no way deserved such a wonderful woman) were for keeps, but that wasn’t the worst part.The worst part was having to pull on a smile, pretend she was happy for Kara, having to sit and listen to her as she gushed about all the ‘romantic’ stuff Mike would do (Lena pittied her, the ‘romantic’ stuff was common stuff like making dinner and and the once a month breakfast in bed).





	Say I Do

Lena honestly thought the most heart breaking thing about finding out the girl she had been in love with pretty much since she had the hormones was getting married would be the initial impact of her best friend/love of her life running into the room, squealing like an excited toddler.

Don’t get her wrong, that fucking hurt, her realising that Kara and Mike (the obnoxious douche bag who in no way deserved such a wonderful woman) were for keeps, but that wasn’t the worst part.

The worst part was having to pull on a smile, pretend she was happy for Kara, having to sit and listen to her as she gushed about all the ‘romantic’ stuff Mike would do (Lena pittied her, the ‘romantic’ stuff was common stuff like making dinner and and the once a month breakfast in bed).  
  
Everyone hated Mike, everyone knew Lena had been in love with Kara since they were teenagers, but everyone went along with the marriage because Kara seemed to love Mike.

“You know, no one would blame you for taking a step back here, Lena.” Sam commented one morning over breakfast. “You don’t have to keep torturing yourself like this.”

“This is something I’m going to have to get over,” Lena said, setting her coffee down. “She’s marrying Mike, I waited too long.”

“She doesn’t have all of the facts, Lena. If she knew-“

“I’m not doing that.” Lena cut Sam off. “I’m not telling her anything, that’s not fair to put her in that position. She has agreed to marry Mike, there is nothing I can do about that.”

“Okay,” Sam hummed. “But surely going to help her choose a dress is too much.”

“I’m her best friend, Sam.” Lena shrugged. “It’s kind of my job to do this kind of stuff.”

“This can’t be good for your psyche.” Sam laughed.

“Yeah,” Lena agreed with a little laugh. “But I knew that when I fell in love with her.”

“Fell in love with who?”

Lena’s stomach flipped at the cheerful voice, and she turned to look at Kara. “Amy, from Brooklyn nine-nine.”

“Mm, good taste.” Kara hummed, placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Ready to go?”

“I am,”

“Do you want to come, too, Sam?”

“I really wish I could, but duty calls.” Sam stood, pulling her bag over her shoulder. “But I have no doubt you’re going to look amazing, Kara.”

Kara knew what one she was going for, she had seen it a week prior while she and Lena walked back from a lunch date. She had gushed about it all day and Lena had called the next morning to reserve it.

Kara looked touched when they reached the shop and Lena told her this.

“You loved it, I couldn’t let someone snatch it up before you got the chance.” Lena shrugged, forcing herself not to tense when Kara hugged her.

Kara bounced off with the woman to try the dress on.

Lena knew it would be hard to see Kara in a dress that she intended to wear marrying someone but what she didn’t expects was the heavy thump in her chest at the sight of Kara in that beautiful dress, her eyes bright and her smile giddy.

Lena stared at Kara, slack mouthed and wide eyed, a little breath escaping her lungs.

 _This_ had to be the worse feeling yet. Her entire body seemed to ache as she stared at Kara, looking outstandingly beautiful in her simple white dress. There was a craving in her chest, a feeling like this could have been her if she had been braver, she could have been the one waiting at Kara at the end of the aisle.

“Is it… is it bad?” Kara looked down at herself self-consciously, prompting Lena to shake out of her pity party and smile.

“Are you kidding? You look incredible.” Lena breathed, forcing herself to look away from Kara for a second. “That is definitely the one.”

“You think?”

“Definitely,” Lena pulled a smile on her lips.

Kara grinned widely, bouncing on her feet as she turned and headed inside, telling Lena she would just get changed and they would head to the flower shop.

Lena [11:23]: She looks incredible  
[11:23]:this fucking hurts sam

Sam [11:24]: You need a break, Lena.  
[11:25]: We should go away after all this, when they are away on their honeymoon we should go to Europe or something.

Lena [11:25]: that sounds delightful.

Sam [11:26]: cool, I’m booking Amsterdam

The flower shopping was easier until Kara commented that she would throw the bouquet and maybe Lena would catch it.

Lena just brushed it off with a laugh. She couldn’t envision herself marrying anyone but Kara.

Lena locked herself at work after that, only seeing Kara when she called and told her they had to do the bridesmaid fitting now.

So she showed up at the dress shop with Sam and Ruby, Sam giving her shoulder a little squeeze while Ruby ran off to Alex, grinning widely as she spoke about her science fair project.

“Last stretch, the wedding is only a month away.”

Lena swallowed and nodded, looking at Sam with a look that Sam could only describe as mourning before pulling a smile onto her lips.

Sam went to speak but Lena headed inside before she could, too afraid that is she did speak she would just break completely.

The dress fitting was fun, when Lena could forget what it was for. Ruby pranced around like a princess, giving the adults a good fashion show, Sam and Alex both gawped at each when they came out in the dresses, and Kara- well, kara looked at Lena with a look that, if she wasn’t marrying Mike, would have actually given her hope for them.

“You look- uh-“ Kara stumbled over her worked, pushing her glasses up nervously. “Really good, you all do.”

Lena had to get out of there and extinguish that tiny flame of hope she could feel bubbling in her chest, so she made an excuse to work, kissing the crown on Ruby’s head before leaving.

She saw Kara briefly over the next three weeks, but they were both busy so the first time they really spent an extended amount of time together was at the practice dinner.

The close family was there, and Lena couldn’t help but note how Eliza glowered at Mon-El whenever she came into contact with him.

Lena gave her speech, about them growing up together, meeting in their first year of school, staring down at Kara with a look that she knew really portrayed just how much she loved her, and Kara was looking right back. There was no way people didn’t notice, Mon-El certainly did.

Sam pulled her aside after the dinner, pulling her into an empty hallway. “Surely you noticed that.”

“What?”

“How Kara was looking at you.”

“We were reminiscing.” Lena rolled her eyes. “She’s marrying Mike.”

“You can’t  just ignore that fact you’re in love with her!”

“I have, I am and I will.” Lena snapped, glaring at Sam. “You are making this harder for me, Sam. Just lay off.”

“Fine, okay.” Sam agreed, holding her hands up in defeat.

Kara completely avoided her when they went back, focusing all of her attention on Mon-El, and Lena was kind of glad, she wasn’t sure she could deal with Kara’s usual touchy-feely behaviour.

Kara didn’t even text her until two days before the wedding, which was odd, even if Lena didn’t reply Kara still sent out a ‘hope you are well’ text every morning and a goodnight message every night.

Lena had settled in for the night the night before the wedding, drinking a glass of wine and going over some work stuff when there was a loud rattle on her door.

Mon-el stumbled inside when she opened the door, his suit disheveled and ‘stag’ written in his forehead. She was reeking of alcohol, obviously on his way back from his stag-do.

“Mike, what do you want?”

“She loves you, you know?” Mike muttered bitterly. “I thought, maybe I could force her to love me, but we both know that’s not how it works, right?”

“What do you want me to do, Mike? Apologise? I have nothing to apologise for, she doesn’t love me, she’s marrying you.”

“I don’t want you to apologise, I just want you to know while you watch her watch down the aisle tomorrow that she actually loves you back.” Mike’s lips turned into a wicked grin. “But that it’s not enough for her to call off the wedding.”

Lena felt anger boil inside her, and she honestly considered punching Mike, but before she could make any rash decisions an out of breath, equally disheveled and equally drunk Winn appeared.

“Mike, you are fast.”

“Can’t wait to see you in the morning, Lena.” Mike smiled sweetly and, god, Lena could murder him right here.

Winn ushered Mike out with a sympathetic smile to Lena.

—

The wedding was small, intimate, only Kara’s closest friends and family, Mike’s parents didn’t even make an appearance.

Lena rushed into Kara suite a few minutes before she was set to head down the aisle, her socks skidding along the wood flooring when she saw the girl, dressed in that beautiful dress, her hair all done and her make up perfect.

Kara spotted her through the mirror, smiling softly. “Hey,”

“Hey,” Lena replied, sounding almost dazed.

“I thought you were going to jilt me at the alter, Luthor.” Kara teased.

“Never,” Lena said truthfully. “I just need to put the dress on an I’m ready.”

The wedding went on relatively smooth, vows were said, rings were exchanged, then it got to the objections part of the ceremony.

Lena honestly considered standing when they vicar asked if anyone objected, Sam and even Alex were looking at her expectantly, but she just ducked her head, ignoring the almost pleading looks from Kara’s loved ones.

What Lena didn’t expect was for Kara to turn to her, her eyes swimming with emotion. “What are you waiting for? Say something.”

Lena looked around, thankful that the wedding was just a small one. “What?”

“You- say something!”

“Kara,” Mike said unsurely, trying to take ahold of Kara’s hand but she pulled back, her eyes not leaving Lena.

“You told Sam you loved me,” Kara said. “Why won’t you say something?”

“Because I- you’re marrying Mike.”

“Do you love me?” Kara asked, and Lena glanced around before standing, her mouth opening but it quickly closed and she headed for the door. “Don’t just walk away.”

“You’re getting married!” Lena snapped, whirling back around to glare at Kara. “Why pick now to bring this up, seconds before it becomes official? In front of all these people?”

“I just- I thought I could go through with it, I felt like I had to, but then I heard you talking to Sam-“

“This isn’t fair,” Lena cut in. “To me, to him, it’s not fair.”

“It’s not- I’m sorry.”

“I can’t do this right now,” Lena held her hand up and left.

She heard running behind her, and when she glanced back she was thankful to see Sam advancing on her, and not Kara.

“Let’s go finish packing and I can change the tickets to tonight.” Sam offered.

“Why did she do this? Why couldn’t she just get married?” Lena asked, her voice wobbling as she fought back tears. “Why did she have to do this in front of everyone like that?”

“It wasn’t the best timing.” Sam agreed. “But she loves you, Lee.”

Lena swallowed, “I need to get away, think about this.”

“Let me just grab Ruby, she’s staying with Alex while we’re away.”

—

Mike showed up at her place as they were packing, his suit in disarray and swaying on the spot.

“Looks like you won,” Mike slurred, clapping loudly. “Bravo, Luthor.”

“Nobody won here, Mike.” Lena grumbled, leaving the door open and heading inside for Mike to follow.l

“Really? ‘Cause the girl I was supposed to be fucking right now is at her sisters crying over you!”

“I didn’t want this,” Lena snapped, jabbing her finger into Mike’s shoulder. “You didn’t deserve her but you didn’t deserve that, either. She fucked up, her timing couldn’t have been any worse. But this isn’t my fault, this isn’t me winning.”

Mike huffed, slumping down on Lena’s bed. “I didn’t deserve her.”

“Neither of us do,” Lena took a seat, her shoulders lifting in a little shrug. “But what she done, that wasn’t okay.”

“She’s perfect, every little thing about her is perfect.”

Lena hummed, slumping down beside Mike. “Even her annoying little quirks are cute.”

“Like leaving the ice cream sitting on the table when she’s finished.”

Lena laughed softly. “She has ruined plenty of my ice creams that way.”

“She loves you.” Mike sighed. “She wants to be with you.”

“I’m sorry,”

“It isn’t your fault. It was no ones fault, really. She just fell in love with you, and you love her back, right?”

“Since high school,” Lena hummed.

“So go get her,”

“I don’t think I can right now, I need time.” Lena admitted.

Mike nodded, nudging his head in the direction of the case. “Going away?”

“Europe for a week.”

“I think I might go on the honeymoon on my own,” Mike admitted, “take some time.”

“It’s the least you deserve.”

Mike nodded, getting to his feet and swaying slightly. “She’s always been you’re, Lena, there was nothing I could do to change that.”

“Goodbye, Mike.”

They were one a flight come nightfall, and Lena could feel at least part of her anxiety melting away the further the plane got from National City.

They landed in Amsterdam following morning and went for a quick name before going out for lunch.

Lena didn’t even bother turning her phone on until late that night.

Kara [22:24]: can we talk?  
[22:24]: Alex said you and Sam have gone to Europe, can we talk when you’re home?  
[22:24]: I messed up, Lena, but I just couldn’t go through with it, not with how I felt about you.

Lena [22:26]: need time, we can talk when I’m home.

Kara [22:27]: Okay, stay safe.

Lena didn’t even turn her phone on for the rest of the week, taking the time away to get drunk with Sam, sunbathing and getting high.

They had drank in a gay bar a few nights, and Sam would nudge her when someone was eyeing her but she wasn’t interested. It was in their first gay bar, when someone came into Sam, that Sam told her that she was seeing Alex, like that was any kind of secret. Probably the second worst kept secret after her feelings for Kara.

She was feeling rejuvenated after the week away, her skin tanned, if only slightly, the bright of her nose red with sunburn.

She dropped her bags off home and headed straight to Kara’s place.

Kara looked considerable less rejuvenated, dark circles under her tired eyes, but she perked up at the sight of Lena.

“Lena,” she sounded almost relieved, like Lena was never coming home. “You’re here.”

“I told you we could talk.”

Kara nodded, eyeing Lena. “You look good, even the sunburn.” She said, looking like she was going to reach out but decided against it. “Come in.”

Lena settled at Kara’s kitchen island, across from the fidgeting girl. Lena reached out, covering Kara’s hands with one of her own, taking Kara completely by surprise. “I’m mad at you.”

“You should be, what I didn’t wasn’t okay.”

“No, you should have come to me before the wedding.”

“I just-“ Kara sighed. “I felt like I had an obligation to Mike, which was stupid.”

“It was.” Lena hummed. “How is he?”

“He went to the Bahamas on his own,” Kara said. “I tried not to hurt anyone but ended up hurting everyone. I’m so sorry, Lee.”

“I accept your apology, Mike will to.”

Kara nodded, glancing down at their hands. “Do you think we could try?”

Lena nodded slowly. “Slowly,”

“Of course,” Kara agreed immediately. “Anything you need.”

Lena smiled softly at her. “I have to go unpack,” She said, noting Kara’s disappointment. “How about dinner at my place tomorrow? I can make better potstickers than any takenout place.”

“Bold claim, Luthor.” Kara teased, talking Lena to the door.

“And you know I’m always capable of backing it up.”

“True,” Kara hummed. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena said, softly kissing Kara’s cheek.

Kara blushed, nodding and pushing her glasses up her nose. “Yeah.


End file.
